this is why I love you
by Teacuppoet
Summary: Hey guys so while writing Vlogging and Driving I had all these cute AU ideas that wouldn't fit. So here is a bunch of oneshots these will be uploaded at random so don't expect a scheduled update reviews would be loved ,
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: hey guys so I had all of these cute AU ideas that wouldn't fit into my other phanfiction "Vlogging and Driving" so here is a collection of cute one shots~ I will be randomly uploading them~ also new chapter of Vlogging and Driving next week I promise~_

 **The ball pit:**

"Phil are you kidding me? Are you freaking kidding me? How on Earth did you lose your phone in a ball pit?" Dan yelled looking down and Phil "swimming" in the pit.

"I don't know I had it in my pocket and then poof its gone!"

"Well if you hadn't stay in there for 3 hours we wouldn't be in this mess now would we?"

"But it was so much fun! It was calling to me like Phil come play with the balls."

Dan busted out laughing at that comment, "Phil you do realize how terrible that sounded right?"

Phil was a bit embarrassed cause he hadn't realized what he said.

"Why don't you come help me look for it Daniel?"

Dan ducked thought the netting carefully stepping into the ball pit. There were still children there and if he tripped that would have turned into an Attack on Titan episode.

"Phil where did you last see it?,Phil?"

"Phil where did you go?"

"Rawr!" Phil said jumping up and tackling Dan

"What was that for?" Dan said looking up at Phil who was laying on top of him now.

"What can't I have a little fun?"

Dan looked down noticing a bump in Phil's front pocket.

"Phil, did you have your phone with you this entire time?"

Phil went silent with a guilty look set on his face.

"What I wanted another hour of fun.."

"Phil this is why I love you." Dan said giving Phil a peck on the lips.

"Now can we get up? I really don't wanna get sick because of a ball pit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty cat adventures**

"Phil? I'm home" Dan said walking into the flat and dropping his bags at the front door.

"You're home!" Phil said excitedly running and jumping up pulling Dan down into a hug.

"I missed you while you were gone the house was all quiet and scary!"

"It couldn't have been that bad. You look fine to me."Dan looked into their living room noticing how clean it is and a small bag of animal feed on the floor.

"Phil, what's that for?" Dan said pointing to the small bag.

"Nothing its nothing! I mean what are you talking about?" Phil said with his guilty smile.

"Phil why is there a bag of cat food in our living room?"

"No reason it was an impulse purchase."

Dan shook the bag a bit and placed it on the floor again

"Phil you are a terrible liar. Now where is it?"

"Wheres-wheres what?" Phil said nervously.

"The cat. The one you obviously bought while I was gone."

"I guess you were gonna find out one way or another." Phil said walking toward his room.

He opened the door and on the bed sat a small kitten playing with a squeaky mouse toy. It was a tabby cat half white half orange, and a tight black collar fastened around it neck.

"Phil did you really buy a cat?"

"No, I found a cat."

"Phil you are allergic we can't keep it."

"But Dan look at him!" Phil said holding the cat up to Dan's face. He peaked out over the cats head shooting Dan puppy dog eyes.

"Phil some one's probably worried about this poor cat.

"Gizmo, his name is gizmo.."

"Gizmo? Phil did you seriously name our cat after a gremlin?"

"It was either that or Eren, so can we keep him?"

"I suppose until we find his owner Gizmo can stay with us."

"Yay!" Phil said excitedly putting the cat down on the bed and pulling Dan into a tight hug.

"Thank you Dan." Phil said smiling sweetly.

"This is why I love you Phil." Dan said kissing Phil on top of his head.

"This is why you're the best boyfriend ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotel ride:**

"Phil I'm not going to push you this thing is already heavy with or with out you."

Phil was sitting with his knees crossed in front of him on the luggage trolley.

"But Dan I can't walk I think my legs are broken."

"Phil get up I know they're not."

"But Dan I've developed a rare disease so they don't work when we're at hotels. Its quite terrible, I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life."he said looking down sadly.

"Phil just get up before I have to tip the bloody cart over."

Then it happened Phil's world famous puppy dog eyes. He extended his bottom lip a bit.

"Pwease Dan, Pwease?" Phil said.

"Ah look away! Look away!" Dan said turning his back to Phil.

That's the one thing Dan could never handle about Phil. His puppy dog eyes and his baby voice, it gets him every time. That's how Phil got the kitten he wanted despite him being allergic.

"Phil, I'm not pushing you. Now get up before we make a scene." Dan looked around the hotel lobby carefully. It was close to midnight so not many people were down there just the lady at the front desk and a few couples who were sitting on the sofas.

Phil didn't say anything he just kept looking up at Dan with his big bold puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Ill push you up to the room! Just this one time though."

"Yay!" Phil screamed standing up and grabbing onto the metal bar for balance.

"Oh so now your legs aren't broken?" Dan said with a slight chuckle.

Phil leaned in giving Dan a small kiss, "this is why I love you Dan"

Phil gave him a cheery smile and then sat back down on the cart.

"Vroom vroom!" He screamed


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors note: yo I feel like shit but hey have cute phan shit~_

 _reviews: witbeyondmeasurexox:_

 _Thank chu~ I enjoyed you phantastic puns._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own dan or phil**

 **Drunken Fling**

"Phil~ Phil babe I think you're cute~" A drunken Dan said giggling.

"Dan how much have you had to drink?"

"No-Not much just a couple of beers and these things I don't know I think they're called purple nurples~."

"Dan you need to go home. You are way to drunk to function."

"No I'm -I'm fine I just need to sit down~" he said giggling and falling down onto the floor onto his butt.

"See see I'm fine."

"Wow that's so convincing."

"Nah babe I fine." He said giggling like a little school girl.

"Dan let's go home. You can rest up and get sober."

"Phil I'm I'm fine~ dontz worry about me~"

"Dan come on I'll carry you out if I have to!"

"Stop being a party pooper Phillip."

"Dan I'm not being a party pooper, I just don't think you are sober enough to function."

"Phiiiiiiiiillll lighten up."

"Dan please let's go ho-" Phil was cut of by Dan giving him a kiss. He was so drunk off his ass he nearly missed his lips.

"Dan you taste like alcohol."

"Yeah I would say that~"

"Now let's go home so you can sober up."

"Can can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Fine Dan whatever will get you sober" he said grabbing hold of Dan's hand.

"This this is why I love you~"


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: prepare for a spam of AUs also im getting rid of the this is why i love you at the end of every story cause it just makes it harder to write in:_

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Dan or Phil**

 **Ferris Wheel**

They are on the ferris wheel when it stops to let people off. Dan takes the opportunity to rock the swing. Phil is scared because he's scared that they're going to fall or he's going to break the seat. he hangs on and pleads with Dan to stop but Dan doesn't stop. He tells Phil he's just trying to have a little bit of fun. at which point Phil is so shaken up he starts crying and Dan instantly starts feeling bad so he wraps his arms around Phil and buries his head into his chest kissing him on the top of the head to assure him everything is fine. Then the ferris wheel starts back up and they get off and Dan wins Phil a giant lion plush which makes Phil so happy he forgives him and gives him a peck on the cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

_An: this obviously isn't "cannon" and my story has no true time line or coherent plot_

 _Hit changes up_

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the two idiots dan and phil:**

 **Knight:**

He rode in on a stead as black as night itself. Sir Daniel is his name i believe. He wore full golden armor with a brown cape. "Lord Phillip its an honor." He said taking a knee in front of me while holding my hand. "The honor is all mine sir..." "Daniel. Sir Daniel." He said with a pause. He got up and removed his helmet setting it in the crease of his elbow. He was a rather attractive knight. He had gorgeous brown eyes that matched his brown hair. i could get lost in those eyes. "I am terribly sorry my lord but we must get you ready for the ball tonight." My personal consultant keep telling me. "Shall i see you there?" i asked the knight.

"I shall be there for your protection Lord." He said adding in a bow. .

I couldn't keep my mind off of Daniel. I am not usually one to crush on ones of a lower family and a guy no less. but something was strange about him. Something I do not see in others. "Welcome to the 20th annual Lester family Ball." My father announced to the crowd. "We would like to welcome you to our palace and we would invite you to dance and eat as much as you like. Enjoy yourselves my people." My father said finishing his speech. I would do anything to step off of the balcony. Everyone was staring at me and my brother and i truly do not like it. I walked off the balcony and down the stairs to the main ball area. I noticed Sir Daniel standing in the corner of the room but with a red cape instead of his brown one. I must go talk to him. I began to walk when a stranger pulled me to the side and put a knife to my throat. "where are you going prince?" I kicked at his leg and he let me go as he winced in pain. "Just come with me peacefully." "No i do not go peacefully". He lunged at me with a knife and i put up my arms to protect myself and i closed my eyes. I heard a painful scream and looked up to see Daniel standing infront of me with a knife sticking out of his shoulder. The guards came and arrest the man leaving me with Daniel and the Doctors. "Thank you." i told him. "I said i would protect you my lord." He said planting a kiss upon my lips. "Please continue your services sir Daniel." i said with a smile


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Not coherent_

 _._

"Dan I'm gonna be just fine." Phil said laying in a rolling hospital bed. "Stop saying that because you might not be!" "Dan don't worry I'll be fine. its just a small operation to remove my gallbladder. I'll be fine." Phil said taking Dan's hand . "Mr Lester are you ready?" A nurse

"Yes I am." He said kissing Dan and letting go of his hand. "You better be waiting for me when i get out. "I promise i will." Dan said faking a smile. . "Are you for Mr Lester?" A doctor said walking into the waiting room.

"Um Yes, wait why?" "Theres no easy way to say this.. Im afraid Mr Lester did not make it out of operation." "What?" "My condolences." He said handing Dan a box of tissues. He pushed the box of tissues away instead taking off into the pouring rain. "Phil.. You said you would be fine... You said you'd be okay." He said running until he hit a small field outside of the hospital. "He looked up to the sky and feel to his knees. "Please whoever is listening, he doesn't deserve to die.. Please he's too young, and he doesn't deserve a fate like this. I- I would do anything.. ANYTHING just name your "Anyone out there?" "Hello Mr Howell." A woman said behind him. Her eyes were black and her hair was a golden blonde that glistened with raindrops. "who- who are you exactly?" "It doesn't matter now would you care to make a deal?" "It- It depends whats the price?" Dan said nervously. "Nothing. Im gonna do this out of the kindness of my heart. Your story is just so heartbreaking." "So can you help me?" "I can. All you have to do is seal the deal with a kiss." "Im going to regret this" He said pressing his lips and against hers. "Man its a damn shame you are gay cause with lips like that. mmm thats a dream right there." she said smiling devilishly. "Pleasure doing business with you." She said disappearing in the blink of an eye leaving Dan out in the pouring rain. He dashed back into the hospital and ran directly into Phil's room. "Phil?" He said opening the door slowly. There he was sitting up straight in bed. "Phil!" Dan said running in screaming and wrapping Phil into a tight hug. "Um Im quite sorry but who you exactly?"


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: not coherent_

 **Brush of death:**

"Dan!" Phil said walking into the hospital room. "Hey Phil." He said quitely with a very hollow voice. "Hey Phil that's all I get?" He said walking over to Dan's bedside."I had to find out from PJ that you're in the hospital, and that's all you want to say is Hey Phil." "I'm sorry I didn't want to stress you out. I'm fine Phil." "Didn't want to stress me out? Dan you got hit by a car. You could've... You could've died." Phil said tearing up a little bit. "Phil come here." Dan said grabbing his hand. "I'm alive and fine" He said cupping Phil's cheeks in his hands and put his forehead onto Phil's. "I know I know" He said continuing to cry. "Its okay Phil." He said kisssing the tears that ran down Phil's face. "Um mister Lester visiting hours are over so unless you are to stay the night I will kindly have to ask you to leave." One of the nurses said walking in the door.

Phil shared a look with Dan and turned back to the nurse.

"I am going to be staying the night." He said with a smile. "Alright I'll have someone set up a Cot for you." She said leaving the room. .

.

Phil sat awake staring up at the cieling. Nightmare after nightmare kept him up. "Dan are you awake?" Phil said sheepishly. "Yes I am, can't sleep either?" "No I keep having nightmares." Phil said softly. "Get over here please." Dan said. Phil got up and walked over to Dan's bed. Pushing down the railing and snuggling up next to him. "Much better." Phil said cuddling into his side and putting his head on Dan's chest. "Yes it is." Dan said kissing the top of Phil's head. .


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunshine**

"Dan wake up we gotta get ready we have a radio show today!" Phil said shaking Dan's shoulders rather violently trying to wake him up. "Five more minute Phil. pleease" He whined tiredly pulling the blanket over his head. "Fine Howell five more minutes but then you gotta get up." Phil said walking out of the room to go get a shower. "Okay Dan its time to get up!" Phil said walking into Dan's room once again. "No." Dan said sleepily into his pillow. "Get up get up get up!" Phil said bouncing up and down on Dan's bed. " Phil i just wanna sleep. Do the show without me." "Get up cause we are gonna be late and you're gonna have to go to the rest of the day with hobbit hair." Phil said smiling devishly. "I don't care let it." ... "You've left me no choice Howell." Phil jumped onto the bed and straddled Dan and the waist. He put his forehead on Dan's and cupped his cheeks. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine. you make me happy when skies are gray. Youll never know dear how much i love you. please dont take my sunshine away." Phil sang loudly. He started planting soft kisses onto Dan's lips until he opened his eyes. "Alright I'm up." He said pushing Phil off of him. "You better hurry cause you need to straighten your hair! Well it needs to be straighter than you atleast." Phil said laughing at his own remark. "Oh thats it Lester." Dan said jumping on Phil and smuthering his face in a pillow. "Dan! I need air!" Dan rolled off of him and onto the floor laughing his ass off. "Alright time to get ready. .


	10. Chapter 10

_An: this is part 1 of 2_

 **newborn part 1:**

 _"Dan are you alright?" Phil said in the driver seat of a car. "Yeah I'm fine why?" "Well its just I don't think Ive ever seen you this happy? " Phil said laughing. "Why shouldn't I be happy?" "No no its adorable. I love it when you smile." "Im just so excited, I mean Phil were getting a little girl." "I know and I'm so excited." He said pulling into the orphanage parking lot. "Let's go see our baby girl!" Dan said opening the car door. ._

 _._

 _"Hello we have an appointment, its under Lester." Phil said at the front desk. "Ah yes right here Dan and Phil Lester. Come this way." She said getting up and walking into the next room. "Her name is April"She said handing Phil a baby wrapped in a small pink blanket. Phil looked down into her soft blue eyes and fell in love. "She has eyes like you Phil." Dan said walking up behind Phil and putting his arms around Phil's waist. "She's beautiful." He said as her hand wrapped around his finger. "Alright one of you please come with me to fill out paper work." She said walking back into the main office. "Alright." Phil said handing April to Dan and following the lady. Dan stood in the middle of the nursery with April in his arms. "Hey pretty girl I'm your new dad. So is that goof that was holding you earlier, and were going to take good care of you. We have your room set up and everything." He said kissing her forehead. "Don't worry nothings gonna hurt you, I promise." ._


	11. Chapter 11

_an: part 2 of 2_

 **newborn part 2**

"PHILL HOW DO I SHUT THIS THING OFF?" Dan whined over the phone. "Shut what off?" "THE BABY HOW DO YOU SHUT IT OFF?" "Dan you cant turn off a baby. Try picking her up and actually holding her."

"Phil i don't want to make contact i just want to sleep." "Im sorry i promise ill be home soon. Im on the train now ill be home in 15-20 minutes." "Phil theres no way in hell I'm gonna survive another half an hour."

"You survived a whole weekend. You'll be fine Dan." "Fine just get home soon i miss you."

"I miss you too. Kisses." Phil said making a kissing sound into the phone. "Kisses, Bye." Dan said hanging up the phone.

"Please Winnie I will pay you to stop crying." "Winnie please what do you want? A bottle? come on lets go get you a bottle." He said picking up Winnie and holding her in his arm. She clutched his shirt with her little hands bunching up the fabric. "Lets go get Winnie a bottle, Huh will dat make you fwell better?" Dan said talking in a quiet baby voice.

.

.

"Dan I'm home!" Phil said walking into the flat and setting down his suitcase. "Dan?" He said throwing his coat on the arm of the couch. The house was quiet no crying nothing. "Dan?" He said walking into Winnie's nursey. He stood in the doorway and watched quietly as Dan rocked Winnie. "You are my sunshine. my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear how much i love you. please don't take my sunshine away." He sang softly. "Hey Dan." Phil said quietly coming up behind Dan and wrapping his arms around him."Oh hi Phil. So how were your parents?" "Its always great seeing them." He said in a whisper. "Dan you know you're really good at that." "Yeah i guess it just takes practice." "I love you Dan." "I love you too." He said kissing Phil. "Why don't you let Winnie rest so we can get some sleep too." "Goodnight Angel" Dan said kissing her forehead. "Goodnight Winnie." Phil said also giving her a kiss on the forehead. Dan sat her in her crib where she immediately clung to her piglet plushy. "I missed you Phil." He said cupping his hands onto Phil's cheeks and kissing his lips. "I missed you too."


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Yo_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil**

 **Air mattress**

"Dan are you okay?" Phil said peeking of the edge of his bed to look at Dan laying on an air bed.

"Oh just peachy except this air mattress is literally the most uncomfortable thing ever created." "Sorry my mum and dad don't want us sharing a bed in their house." "Its fine, its absolutely fine."

"It looks kinda lonely down there. do you want some company?"

"If by company you mean you're going to come down here and cuddle with me i would gladly accept company. If company means your dog is going to sit on me i think I'll pass thank you." "I meant that i would come down and cuddle."

"Then i gladly accept that offer" "Alright." He said rolling to the edge of his bed. "Rolling rolling prepare to drop." He said in his 'robotic voice'. He rolled off of his bed and plummeted onto the air mattress sending Dan flying off of it and onto the ground. "Really Phil really?" "Sorry" Phil said giggling his ass off. "Hey hey Dan while you're up please turn off the light." He said switching on a bed side lamp and taking off his glasses. "Yes your highness." Dan said jokingly bowing and switching off the lights. "Goodnight Phil." He said taking his place on the air mattress and allowing Phil to snuggle into his side. "Goodnight Dan" He said giving Dan a goodnight kiss before dozing off.

.

.

Phil's parents opened the door quietly soon after to wish their son a good night only to find him not in his bed. They looked down and saw him cuddled up asleep with Dan. "Good night Phil, Goodnight Dan." They said smiling widely. They shut the door quietly and crept down the hallway to their room. "I'm glad Phil found someone that makes him happy." His mum said flicking off the lights of their room. The whole house fell silent and peaceful. .


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: papapap party_

 _._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DAN OR PHIL**

 **.**

 **sick**

"Dan stop it I'm fine." Phil said sitting in his bed surrounded by a million used tissues. "No you're not Phil,you're sick and you're not leaving that bed til you're better" "I'm fine Daniel"

"Phil just take a nap so you'll feel better. I'll run and get you some soup okay?" "Dan I'm fine."

"No your not just take a nap and I'll be back shortly. Alright?" "Fine." "I'll be back." Dan said kissing Phil's head and walking out the flat's front door .

He comes back about an hour later arms full of bags. Some with soup and medicine and another with a plush and some flowers for Phil. "Phil are you hungry?" Dan said knocking on his door.

There was no response so he walked into his room. He was greeted with the sounds of Phil softly snoring. He looked down and saw Phil cuddling with his Lion, the neko cat the got from Japan, and a few other plushes. And wearing his black hoodie with the horns on it. "Goodnight Phil sleep well" Dan said shutting off the lights and closing the door. .


	14. Chapter 14

_hey guys! I'm on vaca right now. (If you follow me on Instagram then you guys might know already) but I'm still gonna upload so here you go!_

 _._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or phil**

 **Phan Ticklish:**

.

"Okay guys game face is on I'm gonna get Dan." Phil said into his hand held camera. "And you guys are coming with. Are you ready? Let's do this." Phil said sneaking down the hallway towards Dan's room. He opened Dan's door quietly trying to not get noticed. "Ready?" Phil said into the camera. "SNEAK ATTACK!" Phil said charging into Dan's room. "Wait what." Dan said looking up from his laptop. "Tickle attack!" Phil said trying to tickle Dan's neck. "I'm not ticklish Phil. But I know you are." Dan said sitting up in his bed. "Oh no... ABORT MISSION GUYS ABORT MISSION!" Phil said taking off out of Dan's room. "Get back here Phil!" He said hopping out of bed and taking off after him. "NONONO!" Phil said running into the living room. "Ha ha there's no where to run Phil." Dan screamed. "No! Crap." Phil said trying to hide behind the arm of the couch. "Hey phiiiiiillll. SAY HELLO TO THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Dan said jumping onto the couch and straddling him at the waist. "Hi Mr tickle monster." Phil said trying to squirm out from under Dan. "Attack!" Dan screamed tickling his neck and then all around. "NO NONO SSTOP! THIS IS NOT FUNNY STOP!" Phil screamed giggling his head off. He dropped his handheld on the ground and continued to try and fight Dan. "REVENGE." "DANNN." "Revenge Phil revenge." "DAN." "Alright alright I'm done torturing you." Dan said smiling like a mad man. "That was fun though." "Maybe fun for you." "quit being such a grump butt and have a little fun." Dan said leaning down and kissing Phil "Now that is fun." Phil said happily kissing Dan back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Phan wedding:**

"Dan are you alright?" Phil said taking Dan's hands in his own. "yeah, yeah I'm fine! I just- I just can't believe were going to married. You're going to be mine." He said sniffling a little.

"Dan I know just try not to cry more alright. Or I might have to have PJ get you some tissues."

"I'm fine I got this." He said as Phil stroked his hand with his thumb. "Mr Lester, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." He said smiling. "Mr Howell, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." "Well by the power invested in me I declare these two married. The Grooms may now kiss." Dan took a step forward and met Phil's lips with his own as family and friends cheered.

.

.

"Alright time for the couple's first dance as newly weds." .

Dan took Phil's hand and lead him out to the dance floor. "what song did you pick?" Phil said kinda worried.

"Don't worry you'll love it."

He took Phil in his arms and waited for the song to start playing.

"No you didn't." Dan started smiling like a madman.

"Oh but I did." He said as the first measures of thinking out loud started playing.

"Dan I love you." Phil said starting to tear up a bit

"I love you too." He said taking Phil's hand and spinning him around the dance floor. "Well Mr Lester-Howell are you ready to grow old with me?" Phil said

.

"That and more" Dan said kissing Phil and quietly singing along to the song.

.

"And we found love right where we are." Dan sang softly as Phil started crying again. "How did I ever end up with someone as amazing as you in my life?" .

"I should be asking you that exact same question.".

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

/I'm back from vaca! :D

.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DAN OR PHIL**

 **Phan cookie**

 **.**

.

"Phil can you help me edit a video?" Dan screamed down the hallway. "PHIL?" he said again slowly getting up out of his well maintained scrolling position. Setting down his laptop. "Phiiillll?" He said slowly opening Phil's bedroom door. No one was in there. So where on earth was Phil?

"PHIIILLL?" He screamed through the flat until he started hearing silent sobs coming from the kitchen. "Phil!" He screamed noticing Phil who was sat on his feet with his face buried in his hands. "Phil are you alright?" Dan said lowering himself down to Phil's level. "Are you okay?" He said wrapping his arms around Phil and holding him in a tight embrace. "I-i I'm fine- its- it's just- my cookie dropped- and - and it was the last one." Phil said in a low voice between sniffles. Dan snickered a bit holding back laughter. "Come here." Dan said getting up and walking over to the cabinet. He grabbed a cookie from the top shelf and handed it to Phil. "I was saving it for myself but you obviously want it more." Dan said snickering . "THANK YOU!" Phil said running up and wrapping Dan in a tight embrace. "You're welcome , you're welcome." Dan said laughing and kissing the top of Phil's head.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DAN OR PHIL**

 **Phan lightning**

.

"Don't go..." Phil mumbled as Dan pulled himself out of bed.

Phil found himself having horrid nightmares recently. He'd wake up drenched in sweat and trying not to freak out. And the thunderstorm raging outside tonight really wasn't helping to calm his anxiety. "I'm just going to the desk." Dan whispered. pulling Phil's hand off of his wrist. "Don't go." Phil repeated. "I'm just drawing." Dan sighed, sitting at his desk and pulling out a sketch pad. "Can't you draw over here?" "Phil Hun, it's late, go to sleep." "Please Dan." Phil whined, getting up and standing next to Dan's desk with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

There was suddenly a loud crack of thunder from the storm outside, making Phil jump and cover his ears, letting out a small sob. "You're afraid of thunder." Dan realized, looking up at his boyfriend. "I didn't really want to say it but yes." Phil replied shakily.

Another crash made the power go off, turning off the lamp and sending the room into darkness as Phil whimpered again. "Come on love." Dan sighed, picking up the blanket and pulling Phil by the elbow to the bed. "Sorry." Phil mumbled. "You don't need to apologize, Philly." Dan said, pulling the blankets over the two. "Everyone has fears." More thunder boomed outside and a flash went across the room, making Phil jump and push himself closer to Dan. "I don't think you can get any closer there Hun." Dan said with a small laugh, running his fingers through Phil's hair. "Sorry." Phil muttered again. "It's fine Phil. Go to sleep." Dan said, kissing Phil's forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

An: sorry. I started school again so my writing has slowed down. I apologize..

.

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DAN OR PHIL (OR DIL)**

 **Phan lava**

"GUYS I'M HOME!" Dan said entering the flat's front door, arms full of grocery bags. "Guys?" He said dropping the bags in the kitchen and walking into the living room. He peeked in noticing Phil standing on the couch's arm rest and Dil standing on top of the coffee table. "What on earth are you doing?" Dan said "HI DAD!" Dil screamed as he noticed Dan. "DAN GET ON THE COUCH! HURRY!" Phil said in a panicked voice. Dan let out a sigh and then looked at Phil. "What's wrong this time? Another mouse?". "NO THE FLOOR IS LAVA!" Phil said trying to move back onto a pillow laying on the floor. "DAD HURRY!" Dil screamed frantically. "Oh no!" Dan said jumping onto the couch. They hopped around for a couple minutes having what seemed to be a lot of fun. "Phil look out!" Dan screamed grabbing Phil's arm so he wouldn't fall of the arm rest. "My hero." Phil said jokingly and giving Dan a quick peck on the lips. "EWW!" Dil screeched cover his eyes with his hands. "Oh come here you!" Dan said grabbing Dil and covering him with kisses. "Stop it, stop it!" Dil said while giggling. Dan ended up falling off the couch and becoming a 'lava monster.' /Haha Dan caught on fire.\\\ and before they knew it, it's was just about time to go to bed. "Uh oh 8:30 I think its someone's bed time." Phil said looking over at Dil who was laying on his stomach coloring. "Come on its bed time." Dan said picking up Dil and carrying him to his room. "What PJs do you want tonight? Fire trucks or dogs?" Phil said looking through Dils PJ drawer. "Firetrucks!" Dil said happily. "Oh no where did Dil go!" Dan said jokingly as the PJ top covered Dil's face. "There he is!" Phil replied happily. "Alright nighty night Dil." Dan and Phil said in unison." "Um, did-did you check for monsters?" Dil said "you're completely right! We forgot to check for monsters!" Phil said lowering so he could look under Dil's bed as Dan looked in the closet. "All clear." Phil said to Dan "All clear. No monster are gonna get you!" "Except maybe a tickle monster!" Phil screamed as him and Dan relentlessly tickled Dil "Nooo!" Dil said between giggles. "Night Dil sweet dreams." Phil said planting a kiss on Dil's forehead. "Night, love you." Dan said also kissing Dil's forehead. They got up and walked out. Blowing air kisses as they turned off the lights, and returned to the living room. Sitting down on the sofa for a late night anime session. "Phil you make an amazing dad." Dan said happily. "I was gonna say the same about you Dan." Phil said nuzzling into Dan's side.


	19. Chapter 19

_an: EYYYY I apologize for not being very active. You can kill me if you want -_

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer I don't own Dan or Phil**

 **Phan flower crowns**

 **.**

 **.**

Phil sat on the hillside of the local park. It was spring time and the flowers were in full bloom. He sat pulling petals off daisies that he picks of the hill side. Pull the petals off one by one. "Loves me. Loves me no. Loves me. Loves me not. Loves- oh who am I kidding of course he doesn't." Phil hung is head upset. He buried his face in his hands admitting defeat. In a moments time a familiar warmth enveloped him. "He loves you." Dan said softly with a warm smile. Phil slowly lifted his head up to meet Dan with puffy reddish eyes. His smile widened as he let out a couple short sniffles. "There's no reason to cry." Dan said placing a small flower crown made of Daisies on Phil's head. Phil perked up and quickly picked some surrounding daisies. "There, we match." Phil said with a bright smile. Dan put on the crown kissing Phil's cheek. "It's perfect." .


	20. Chapter 20

An: this is about the tumblr tag 3 video so if you haven't seen it go watch it. Its on Phil's channel.

.

But I'm very upset about the smut guys. I've lost all respect for the phandom this time. Despite me being in it . even the original artist didn't want them to see it but someone had to go and repost it so that they would see it. The tumblr tag video was supposed to be funny and light hearted but now a specific artist is upset and feels worthless because they embarrassed Dan and Phil (the original artist literally deleted their blog because of this). Im sorry but cmon guys I personally put one of my phanfics on there but it was the one about Dan pushing Phil on a hotel cart with the most action being a peck on the lips. And that's my original phanfiction! -Marena/Daniel

.


	21. Chapter 21

_an:GUYS MY BABY GOT TO 3 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS. (yes I'm talking about Phil.) IM SO PROUD OF HIM ? MY SON_

- _Thefallenpoet?_


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: I GOT TABINOF AND IT IS AMAAAAAZING_

 _._

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DAN, PHIL OR DIL**

 **Phan cookies**

.

"Dad? Can I have a cookie?" Dil said looking up at Dan with wide eyes.

"Not until after Dinner." Dan said holding the phone away from his ear.

"Plllease?"

"No means no."

"Hmph!" Dil said storming off.

.

He walked over to Phil who was sitting on the couch thinking up video ideas. "Daadd." Dil whined. "Yes Dilly?"

"Can I please please please please pleaaase have a cookie?"

"Its before dinner though? You gotta wait Dil!"

"Pweeasse?" Dil said with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Alright alright! One cookie." Phil said looking away from Dil.

"Yay!"

.

Phil secretively snuck into the kitchen trying to avoid Dan's field of vision. He hit the corner of their counter and stumbled a bit making quite the noise however.

"Phil? What are you doing?" Dan said out of the phone.

"Um- uh nothing." Phil said nervously. "Uh huh of course." Dan said turning back to the phone so he could finish ordering their dinner.

Phil stood on the counter and grabbed the box of cookies hiding behind his back.

.

"Here, only one! And don't tell your Dad on me." Phil said handing Dil a cookie with a wink.

"I promise I won't!" Dil said with a big smile.

"Pinky promise?" Phil said holding out his pinky.

"Pinky promise."


	23. Chapter 23

_Contest time if you would like to enter leave me a review with your tumbrl or Instagram URL (if you don't have either of those a Kik would work) but I will put all of your URLs in a hat and pick a winner.I will message you after I pick a winner (hense why I would need a Kik or Instagram name) The winner gets the choice of three from me:_

 _1\. A fanfic about Dan and Phil. They give me an au and I'll write it to the best of my ability._

 _._

 _2\. A fanfic about anything! Any fandom, TV, anything! I'll write it! (PS I don't do smut just so you know)_

 _._

 _3\. I'll write them into a fanfic. They can be the main character or whatever they choose._

 _Sound cool? I'll probably draw a winner around the November 31st or December 1st._

 _Good luck and happy fanfic games! -Thefallenpoet_


	24. Chapter 24

An: hey guys! Can you please please please help me out real quick. On twentyonepilots twitter ( twentyonepilots) they are having a poll #teamjosh or #teamtyler. Can you please go vote for my baby josh! Even if you don't like twenty one pilots or even know who they are please just vote for him! I promise I'll have another chapter hopefully by the end of next week. Love you guys.

.

-thefallenpoet


	25. Chapter 25

_an: hey guys! This will be one of several Christmas fic . Because I feel festive~ enjoy !_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own dan or phil**

 ** _Phan Christmas_**

Its Christmas morning in the Dan and Phil phlat. Phil being extremely excited would not leave Dan alone until he woke up. Sleepily he threw on a jumper and put on the PJ pants he left on the floor. He walked out and noticed a gigantic package sitting under the Christmas tree that was very poorly wrapped. "Phil what is this?" Dan said tugging on the wrapper. "I don't know its from Santa, Dan." Phil said mischievously as he walked into the kitchen. Dan tore off the ribbon and the wrapping paper and looked inside the box. Inside sat a bag of puppy food and a small doggy bed. "Phil what is this-" he said looking up at his flat mate who was entering the room with his hands behind his back. "Merry Christmas Dan." Phil said happily as he showed Dan the small shiba inu puppy he was hiding. "Phil what? No- you-you didn't." Dan said as the puppy went into his arms. "I cleared him with the landlord. Now all he needs is a name. Any suggestions?" Phil said with a smile. "Its cheesy but Dil? Maybe?" "I don't know I like it" Phil said with a smile. "Dil Lester" ****


	26. Chapter 26

_an: happy new years guys! *blows kisses at all of you*_

 **disclaimer: I don't own dan and phil**

 _ **Phan new years**_

"Dan its almost midnight!" Phil erupted into screams of joy

"Good now can I go to bed?" Dan grumbled tiredly.

"You're not gonna stay up with me?" Phil said with a pouty look on his face.

"One glass of champagne? Please?"

"Alright alright." Dan said getting off the couch and following Phil to the kitchen.

He pulled two small glasses out of the cabinet while Phil grabbed a bottle.

He poured the glasses and handed one to Dan who promptly started drinking.

...

"Hey- hey Phil its 11:50! Its almost new yeears~" Dan said slurring his speech.

"Dan I think you've had enough champagne."

"What no-no I'm fiiine!"

"Okay Dan its time for you to go to bed. You're going to have a bad hangover when you wake up tomorrow"

"No way! I'm fine Phil! I'm ready to party!" Dan said.

"Dan you really should go to bed. You're not gonna be happy when you wake up."

"C'mon Phil its 11:55! 5 more minutes pleassse?"

"Fine Dan but don't complain to me tomorrow when your head hurts." Phil said keeping his eyes on the clock.

"Oh please you'll take care of me. I know you'll take care of me"

".. Yeah I will. But don't think I won't be complaining about it."

"You're reeaally cute when you're mad~" Dan said making himself comfortable on the couch next to Phil. Resting his head of Phil's shoulder.

...

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy new years Phil!" Dan screamed happily.

Phil looked down and quickly gave Dan a kiss. He could taste the champagne on his lips.

Dan opened his eyes to stare back up at Phil. With a big goofy grin on his face.

"Happy new year Dan"


	27. Chapter 27

_an: hey guys so a new chapter of guardian angel is up do go check that out! And also go follow me and my friends Instagram account. Its called and its pretty rad! And as always enjoy~_

"Mr Howell and Mr Lester." The teacher said calling up Dan and Phil. "Due to us having more guys that girls currently, you two will be working together." Dan and Phil shared a concerned look and then turned back to the teacher. "I'm sure you two will do fine. I have high hopes for you guys." The teacher says handing Phil the small box. "Thank you sir." Phil said grabbing the small box and running back to their table. .

. "Do you have any idea on how to take care of a baby?" Phil said opening the box

"I LITERALLY DONT EVEN KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF LET ALONE A BABY." "So what you're saying is were both screwed."

"Yep pretty much.

.

"Alright students. These babies have sensors in them and they are to be treated as real babies. they must be fed, burped, and changed. if a baby is being ignored or abused your grade will suffer tremendously. So i wish you all good luck." The teacher said as the bell rang. .

"So how do we take care of this? trade it off daily?" Dan said holding the baby while walking with Phil to their lockers. "My parents are out of town visiting my brother at university for the week so you can stay at my house. I- if you want that is." Phil said turning a shade of pink. "That would be great." Dan said handing he baby to Phil and unloading books into his locker. "Bye bye." Dan said kissing the baby's forehead. He looked up at Phil and stared at him for a moment. His face turning red. "I'll see you tonight." Dan said turning and running down the hall. .

. "Dan!" Phil said opening the door to greet Dan. "Hey Phil." Dan said clutching his Duffel bag. "Hows Dil?"

"Dil?"

"Yeah the baby.. you know Dan+Phil=Dil.. so i thought we should name the baby that." Dan said getting a little embarrassed. "that's an awesome name! And DIL, is currently resting up. I just got done with feeding him so he's out like a light. Meaning we have an hour or two to kill till he's awake again."

"So what are we gonna do?" "Order in a pizza? and maybe watch some cool movies?" Phil said whipping out his cell phone. .

.

"Dil please its two am!" Dan said rocking a cry Dil back and forth. "Here let me try." Phil said walking into the guest room. He maneuvered through the darkened room and made it to the bed. Dan gently handed Phil the baby, hoping that this worked. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine. you make me happy when skies are gray. Youll never know dear how much i love you. please dont take my sunshine away." Phil softly sang with dil craddeled in his arms. "Wow, you're really good at that." Dan said rather loudly. "Shh he's almost asleep." Phil said in a whispery voice. He continued to sing the lullaby until he heard soft snores that were not coming from the doll. He noticed Dan nuzzling into his side. He gave in to temptation sliding under the covers and nuzzling up with Dan with Dil between them.


	28. Chapter 28

_AN: hey guys! C:_

 _reviews:_

 _Florence23- that's what I'm here for. To murder all of you with cuteness!_

 _hhihihihihihihxg- oooooo I really like that one! I'll start work on it as soon as I can c: thanks for the suggestion!_

 **disclaimer: yo I don't own Philly or d-slice. For rizzles**

 ** _Phan spider_**

"Phil?" "Phil? Where are you?" Dan screamed out thought the flat. "Phil?" He walked into the kitchen and notice Phil perched on top of the fridge casually eating a bowl of cereal. "Phil may I ask why on earth you are sitting on the fridge?" "Why isn't it normal for fridge sitting?"

"That literally is the dumbest thing I've ever heard of." "No its not. Its completely and utterly normal." "Phil stop saying it is because it isn't."

.

"Its a spider isn't it." "What pft! No absolutely not." "Alright where did you last see it?"

"Under the table..." Phil said in a low and embarrassed voice.

"I'll get it just come down please."

"Dan. I need help I can't get down on my own."

"Then how the hell did you get up there in the first place?" "I had a stool but it fell over. Help." "Alright just come here." He said extending his arms towards the top of the fridge." "I'm trusting you." Phil said sliding into his arms. "You're to heavy. going down, going down. Mayday." He said collapsing to the floor with Phil on top of his giggling like a maniac.

"My hero." He said giving Dan a kiss as they sat on the floor.


	29. Chapter 29

_an: hey guys. Im pretty bored and I wanna write more. But I have no clue what to write, so I'm coming to you guys for help! Any suggestions? Leave a review or direct message me! I kinda wanna start another phanfic but I don't know. Help! ~thefallenpoet_


	30. Chapter 30

_an; hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late but none the less. I hope all of you had a wonderful valentines day! And I hope all of you pig out on the valentines day clearance candy 3 I should have a new chapter out by next week. Love you guys_

 _~thefallenpoet_


	31. Baby Photos

_an; GUYYYYS DAN AND PHIL ARE COMING TO THE US AND IM HOPEFULLY GOING TO BE GOING! and if any of you are going to the show in Akron, Ohio and see me. Don't be afraid to say hi c:~_

 ** _disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil_**

 ** _PHAN BABY PHOTOS_**

 _"So before dinner i thought we'd show you a little treat." Mrs Lester said sitting on the floor next to Dan and Phil. "And that would be?" Dan said quite bewildered. "Well we found some of Phil's old baby photo albums." "mum no! you are not allowed to show Dan any photos of my childhood." "Why not you were a cute baby?" "Mum no." "Here you go." His dad said carrying in a small box filled with photos. "Dad why, i thought you loved me." "Its all in fun." Phil's dad said dropping the box at Dan's feet. ._

 _._

 _"Will you guys stop? haven't i been tortured enough?" Phil said hiding in embarrassment behind the couch. "AW but Phil you were a cute baby." Phil's mum shouted. "You still are." Dan added in. Phil's face got even redder as he sunk down behind the couch. "Aw Phil i remember this, This was your first Halloween. We dressed you up as a lion. You were so adorable!" Phil's mum shouted in delight holding up the small Polaroid. "Phil you were cute. Um Mrs. Lester if you don't mind would i be allowed to keep this?" "Go ahead Dan! I'm sure we have more copies lying around." "Phil have you died of embarrassment?" Dan said after what seemed like years of silence. "I'm trying." "Aw if it makes you feel any better when we go to visit my parents i guarantee they'll pull out my baby photos." "yeah but you were probably a cute baby." he said setting his face down into the palms of his hands." "You were a cute baby and you still are Phil." He said hanging over the back of the couch and kissing Phil's head. Phil felt the kiss and turned around kissing Dan on the lips. "Thank you Howell." He said between kisses. "There will be no kissing in my living room!" Phil's mum sarcastically screamed at them. "Sorry mum." Phil said smiling and standing up ,and walking over to the pile of photos. "Um phil can you help me? I'm kinda stuck." Dan said still hanging over the couch. "I'd rather not i have a perfect view from where I'm sitting." "Phil come on please." "No can do Dan." "PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL." ._


	32. Chapter 32

_an: my girlfriend put me in one of those lovely dovey moods so prepare for a small spam of aus ~_

.

 _ **disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil FAM**_

.

 _ **Phan sleep talking**_

 _Its a normal night like any other at the phlat. The storm outside rages on as the sound of raindrops hit the window. An episode of making a murderer plays on the Tv. Dan and Phil are snuggled up on Phil's bed. Dan long since asleep leaving only Phil awake. Running his fingers through Dan's curly bed head. As Dan's small snores turn into quiet mumbles. "Phill I looove you.." Dan mumbles out. Phil took a minute to decipher what he said. And then planted a light kiss on Dan's cheek to make sure he didn't wake up. "Love you too Dan. Love you too." He said quietly as he snuggled closer to Dan. Slowly falling asleep and absently turning off the TV. Bring the once noisy room into complete silence. Only to be filled with Phil's soft snores and Dan's mumbles._

 _._


	33. Chapter 33

_an: guys my girlfriend is v cute. And I know she won't see this. But still. Why is she so cute. How did I get so lucky to have someone as adorbley amazing as her?_

.

 _ **disclaimer: I don't own dan, phil or build a bear**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Phan Build A Bear**_

 _ **.**_

"We are seriously not going into a build a bear." Dan said "Why not?"

"A. because you are literally a 28 yr old man. B. We are both going to look like titans."

"Pwease?" Phil said batting his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope nope nope, you will not get me Lester." "Pwease Dan please?" He said pleading and grabbing at Dan's hand.

"Fine! Just please stop those eyes. They could kill a man I swear."

"Yay!" Phil said grabbing Dan's hand and dragging him into the store.

It was rather late so only a few kids and there parents were in the shop. It was mostly just populated with workers.

"Welcome do you guys need any help?" One of the workers said coming over.

"No we're good thank you tho." Dan said quickly before following Phil over to the bear selection. "Hmm I think this one!" Phil said holding up a small furry white bear. "Its adorable." Dan said smiling at how excited Phil was. "Hey Dan can you go stuff this? Im gonna chose out an outfit can I want it to be a surprise." "Fine I guess so."

"Yay!" Phil said giving Dan a kiss on the cheek before running off to the "clothes". Then Dan noticed beside the stuffing area recording boxes to stuff in the bears. He picked on up and walked over to the stuffing area. He whispered into the box and the lady put it in the bear along with the heart that he was told to kiss. Before Phil came running back to him. He carried a small black shirt and pant with what looks like some kind of brown "wig". "Its going to be a surprise so hold on!" He said grabbing the bear and turning his back to Dan. He tried looking over his shoulder but was met with Phil turning around. "uuh uh uh. Its a surprise." He said with his smile glowing deviously. "Alright now you can look. Tada!" He said pulling up the small bear. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt with little converse sneakers and brown hair. "I call him Dan Beowll." "That is an absotley terrible last name Phil." "Shut up I was trying to make it funny." "Its funny alright. Now squeeze him. I may or may not have added something." Phil held the bear up to his ear squeezing the bear's tummy. "Hey Phil I just wanted to say I love you." Dan's voice said through the bear. "I love you too Howell."


	34. Chapter 34

_an: hey guys! This one actually was an prompt submitted by a fan. So I'm happy to write this one~ also gosh dangit I'm so happy. I got a new girlfriend. And she's just. Incredible. I'm so fucking lucky! Anyways enjoy ~_

 ** _reviews:_**

 ** _Florence23: do you have notifications for me set? Nothing wrong with that. But you always seem to be the first to read my new chapter update. Thanks for keep up ~_**

 ** _Guest: thanks for the suggestion ~ I'll work on that soon ~_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil_**

 ** _PHAN TICKLE FIGHT_**

 _Its mid summer. The weather was as hot as the sand below their feet. Dan and Phil were on vacation at the beach. Which was a great contrast of scenery from the gray skies of London._

 _"Hey Dan I propose a challenge." Phil said walking hand and hand with Dan down the beach._

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _"I propose a game of catch. Winner gets free reign over what TV show or movie we watch. Loser. Well we can come up with what the loser has to do." Phil said smiling_

 _"The stakes are pretty high. I propose Loser gets tickled."_

 _"I'll take you on that bet."_

 _"Okay then who's it?"_

 _"You are!" Phil said taking off running down the beach._

 _"Hey no fair! Dan said taking off after him._

 _"All is fair in love and war Dan!" Phil shouted to somewhere behind him._

 _Phil continued to run until the hit the edge of the beach where the board walk lies a few inches above. Out of breath he scrunches down on the wall and puts his hands on his knees to keep his balance. Maybe Dan gave up because he's no where in sight._

 _"Got you." Dan said from above poking Phil on the top of the head._

 _"Dangit. Well I guess you have won. But I gotta ask. How'd you get ahead of me?"_

 _"I have my ways." Dan said hopping down onto the sand._

 _"Okay do your worst." Phil said raising his arms up to the sides. Dan steps forward grinning mischievously. He quick pulls Phil next to him and pulls him into a kiss. They stayed there intertwined in each other. Until they had to come up for air._

 _"That wasn't my worst ,but that certainly was one of my best." Dan said smiling like a maniac._

 _"Well I guess I have free reign over the TV tonight. And I suggest a movie night."_

 _"I'm okay with that. Let's go back. I think I'm burning out here."_

 _He said holding out his hand for Dan to take. Dan took it and lead him and Phil back to their hotel they were renting._


	35. Chapter 35

_An: hey guys... Real sorry about the delay. I'm almost done with a chapter. But today I was admitted to the hospital. I should be okay. And I may have a new chapter either tonight or tomorrow. As for my health I should recover. I think I'll be okay at the very least ~ love you guys long time_

 _~thefallenpoet_


	36. Chapter 36

_an: I wrote this awhile ago and I never published it. Fun fact this actually was the basis of_ _guardian soulmate!_ _c: I feel compelled to publish it just cause its cute. Soo enjoy!_

 ** _disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil_**

 ** _Phan angel_**

"Help me..." Dan called out weakly from the bush

"Help please someone help. "Oh hi!" phil said leaning over the bush. "Hi.." "If you wouldn't mind me asking are you okay?" Phil said trying to calmly help Dan out of the bush. "Um well my back is kinda messed up. But I'm not quite sure why... If you... If you could just take me... Take me to my home... Please.." Dan said passing out from exhaustion. "Woah woah easy there okay." Phil said trying to support Dan. .

.

Dan woke up and immediately rocketed out of bed. "How did I end up in a bed? This isn't mine? Shit. Where am I?" He thought to himself. He looked down and noticed ace bandages wrapped around his stomach. "Oh you're up!" Phil said entering the room. "Where am I?" "Well you're at my house." Phil said calmly setting down some ibuprofen and water.

"Your house? SHIT NO I-I GOTTA GO." Dan said jumping out of bed and immediately falling on his face. "Ow." "Yeah... You kinda broke your ankle..." Phil said trying to help him back into bed. He sat up and held his back. "Something wrong with your back?" "no no I'm fine really.." "No I'll gladly look at it." "Phil said walking behind Dan and staring in awe at his back. "Um Dan. W-what is that?" "That's... That um... That's.. My wings.." He said calmly extending them out. Phil gazed at them for a second calmly stroking the feathers. "They're extremely beautiful." "T-thank you." Dan said nervously. "It looks like one of your wings was damaged when you fell so it'll have to heal." Phil said grabbing another ace bandage from the bed side drawer and calmly wrapping his wing. "There it should heal in a week or so. "A week? I'm sorry but I can't stay a week, I don't have a place to stay.." "Nonsense! You can stay here if you want." Phil said calmly walking out of the room and giving Dan a wink. "My fallen angel." Phil said smirking before walking out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

_an: *sips tea with Satan*_

 ** _Disclaimer I don't own Dan or Phil._**

 ** _Phan fight_**

 _"Hey phiiiiiill." Dan screamed down the hall. "PHIL?" Dan said getting up from his bed and walking down the hall. He noticed a small bag seated on Phil's bed , piled high with clothes. "Phil?" He said looking in the room and noticing Phil standing by his dresser dragging out clothes. "Phil? Where are you going?" Phil walked over to his bag completely ignoring Dan. "Phil talk to me. Where are you going?" Phil continued to pace with out saying a word. "Phil answer me please." Dan said grabbing his wrist and stopping him from pacing. "I'm going to my parents for the week." Phil said coldly. "Oh alright? Why didn't you tell me?" "Cause it didn't concern you." Phil said shaking loose of Dan's grasp. "Phil are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to visit my parents." "Phil be honest with me, I can tell you're not fine in the slightest." "FINE! I'M FRUSTRATED AND I JUST WANTED TO GO BACK HOME FOR A WEEK. YOU HAPPY?" "Okay. Okay. Sorry." Dan said in an obviously sarcastic tone. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE THEN?" Phil said opening his bedroom door. "WHY BECAUSE I WANTED TO WORK THIS OUT. WE HAVE A KID PHIL! YOU CANT JUST ABANDON HER FOR A WEEK!" Dan said raising his hand to make a point. Phil stared at Dan for a second before quickly raising his hands over his face in protection. Tears swelling up in his eyes. "Phil. No. You don't think. Phil I would never." Dan said rushing over to hug Phil. "Phil I would never hurt you like that. I'm not that kind of a person and you should know that. Phil I love you too much to hit you." Dan said holding Phil in a tight embrace and rubbing his back to comfort him. "I - know -I know. It just.. I don't want that again." Phil said between sniffles. "I know and I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that. I'm keeping my promise, I'm never ever going to hit you like he did. I promise." Dan said kissing the top of Phil's head. "I know. I love you Dan." "I love you too Phil." They stood in the middle of Phil's room for a while, just being comfortable in each others embrace._


	38. Chapter 38

_an: I have written this before but a guest brought it up soooo here I am! And I did re write it. I didn't like how I wrote it in the first place. So enjoy!_

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: here it is!**

 ** _Florence23: FRICKITY FRUCK A DUCK_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DAN AND PHIL ALRIGHT?_**

 ** _PHAN FERRIS WHEEL_**

 _They are ontop of the Ferris wheel when it stopped to let people off down below._

 _Dan takes the opportunity to rock the swing._

 _"Dan please. Please don't do that." Phil pleaded._

 _"C'mon its all in good fun!"_

 _"Dan please you're gonna break the swing."_

 _"Phil lighten up and have a bit of fun!" Dan said continuously rocking the swing._

 _"Dan... Please..." Phil said a few tears making their way down his face._

 _"Fuck. Phil I'm sorry. I am so so sorry" Dan said wrapping his arms around Phil._

 _Phil buries his face into Dan's chest trying to stop sniffling._

 _"Phil i am so sorry. I forgot your were afraid of heights. I'm sorry." Dan said kissing the top of Phil's head to try to calm him down._

 _"Its.. not your fault.. I need to grow up.."_

 _"Don't you dare Phil. This is my fault. And I'm gonna make it up to you." Dan said._

 _Then the Ferris wheel started back up. They got to the bottom and received a weird stare from the operated as Phil came off with a bright red face. Dan shit the man a death glare making sure he didn't say anything._

 _Dan threw his arm out to get Phil a plush lion. (And wasted almost 10 pounds but hey!)._

 _"Thank you Dan." Phil said happily snuggling the lion._

 _"Does that mean you forgive me from earlier?"_

 _"Yes, I forgive you" Phil said standing on his tip toes to give Dan a kiss on the cheek._


	39. Chapter 39

_An: for anyone who celebrates Easter I hope you and your families have a wonderful easter~! Anyways enjoy! Also if you have an cute au's, ideas, or story requests feel free to leave them in a review or message me on Instagram coffeeshoplester! ~_

 _ **review: guest: Thank you!**_

 ** _disclaimer: I don't own dan or phil_**

 **PHAN ICE SKATING**

"Dan are you sure about this? I mean.. Ice skating.." Phil said hunched over tying his skates up. "Oh come on Phil! Surely itll be fun." Dan said gazing at the ice. "I'm trusting you Howell." Phil said trying to stand up in the skates and immediately getting wobbely knees. "You good?" Dan said taking a step out on the ice and looking back at Phil. "Yeah yeah I'm fine." "Alright. I promise its easy when you get the hng of it." Dan said taking off. "Well crap." Phil said standing up again and supporting himself on the wall. "Let's go." Phil said taking a few steps onto the ice. "This isn't so bad." He said trying to skate like everyone else. He tried and fell skidding on the ice and leaving marks on his hand. Great he was in the middle of the ice and he looked like an absolute fool. He hung his head down in his hands and gave up almost crying in frustration. "Need some help there?" Someone said as Phil looked up. It took a second for his eyes to adjust but it when it became clear he could tell it was Dan who was standing over top of him and snickering his ass off. "No I'm fine." Phil said playing around with his laces. "I can see that.. Now come on." Dan said reaching out his hand that was covered in a black glove. "Fine.." Phil said taking Dan's hand in his own and standing up. "Just lean on me and I promise you won't fall." Dan said as Phil leaned up against him. They skated around a little while longer hand in hand for 'balance' they probably looked ridiculous but that didn't matter. He and Dan were skating together and that made Phil extremley happy

Somehow whether it was Dan's fault or not they made it to the middle of the ice. Standing beneathe one of the spotlights.

"See that wasn't so bad."

"Well it wasn't bad after you showed up. But before. Not so much." Phil said with a smile.

"Admit it, it was fun."

"Yeah yeah it was fun, Thank you Dan." Phil said happily leaning in giving Dan a kiss.

And there they sat. In the middle of the ice. Intertwined in each other happily. Like no one else existed.


	40. Chapter 40

_An: welcome to my English paper. Someone on Instagram asked me to upload it . so I did. Here you go._

 ** _reviews!: florence23: thank you! I try to make them tooth rottingly sweet_**

 ** _Guest: oooo! Thank you for enjoying!_**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer. I don't own dan or Phil**_

* * *

 _ **Fallen Angel**_

I've been in heaven for over 3000 years, so my lack of human communication should be forgiven. See, angels don't directly talk to humans. We have no reason to at the very least. It's against Heaven's rules to interact with a human. Much less fall for one. But yet here I am. I'm sitting on the bed of a stranger. My wings are fried, and I have no way of returning to Heaven. I was forced to fall with no choice in the matter. This is the story of how I fell from grace.

Heaven is an unusual place. Millions of angels who couldn't care less about others. Are sent to watch over humans on Earth, and to only meddle with their lives if so needed. But under no circumstances are you to reveal yourself to a human. It's one of the most important rules of Heaven. Second to not questioning the word of our father. And why would we want to? Father is absolute isn't he? Well I thought so too, but things change. It was on the occasion of when I had to guide a young girls soul to Heaven that I lost it. It was the first time in 3000 years that I questioned an order from my father. The other angels said I grew soft. And that I was becoming too human like. And for that I was cast out. Left rot in some lowly park bush in the middle of nowhere. Wings burnt and injured beyond what I can heal myself. It's in best interest that I keep them folded behind me on my back. At least it is less likely that they will be injured more that way.

"Help. Please. Someone help me," I called out. My arms and legs refusing to help me pull myself out of the bush.

"Help."

"Are you okay?" a voice said peering over the bush.

It was a guy. From what I could tell he looked in his 20's. He had black hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Please help me up," I pleaded with him. He grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet.

"There you go. Atta boy!"

"Okay. Just, please don't take me to a hospital… please…"

My head was pounding and my vision was growing blurry. My wings were in increasing pain.

"Wait. Why?"

"Just please… please don-"

I felt an arm go under my arm and around my waist. Trying to keep me up right. My body couldn't remain consciousness anymore. It was too painful to.

I woke up with a pounding headache. My ribs hurt unimaginably. And my wings remained in the same distress I left them in. _They need help but I can't show a human my wings. I might not be much of an angel anymore. But at the very least I need to follow that one rule. He'll kick me out… and I have nowhere to return to._

"Oh you're up!" The stranger said entering the room.

"Where am I?"

"You asked me not to take you to the hospital. So you're currently at my house." He said sitting a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water down on the nightstand.

"Your house? No no no! I gotta go! I can be here"

I tried jumping out of bed only to end up onto the floor.

"Ow."

He let out an audible sigh and helped me back onto the bed. Taking a seat on the side of the bed next to me.

"Whatever you did you seemed to have messed up your ankle pretty badly.

"You don't understand. I gotta go".

"Listen here buddy. You're not going anywhere till you heal some more. Id at least like to know your name first," He said grabbing my shoulders. Stopping me from trying to jump off the bed again.

"My name? It's Dan. Dan Howell."

"Alright Dan, I'm Phil. It's a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind me asking. How old are you?"

 _The truthful answer would be older than time itself. I was alive to see the birth of the first humans. I was alive to see Cain and Abel. The realistic answer would be in my 20's._

"I'm 25."

"Alright. So how did this happen?"

 _I can't exactly say I fell from grace. That wouldn't go over very well._

"I fell."

"You fell? Where did you fall from? How could you sustain that much damage from just falling?"

 _I need to tell him. My wings need help._

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Humor me."

"Heaven... I fell from Heaven."

"You must think I'm stupid. To believe something as dumb as that."

"I'm only telling you this because my wings were hurt in the fall and are in excruciating pain," I said dead serious.

"I'm not veterinarian but I guess I can look at them."

I slowly (and painfully) unfurled my wings to show him. They were burnt and some of the feathers were falling out. They stretched out to the size of the room. Barely brushing off the wall.

Phil was astonished. I don't think he actually believed that I was an angel. I told him I wasn't lying.

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you."

He admired them for a while and then reached out touching the muscle of my wing.

"It seems that your wing was injured. I think it'll be best if we wrap it so it'll heal properly" he said grabbing an ace bandage from the bed side table and wrapping my wing.

"Alright. From the looks of it, it should be healed in about a week."

"A- A week? I can't wait a week. I don't have anywhere to stay."

"Nonsense! If you need to you could stay here."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now get some rest, and call me if you need me."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Promise."

"No really. Thank you."

"Alright. Just get some rest. And try to sleep on your side so you're not laying on your wings."

"Goodnight Phil."

"Goodnight." He said slowly shutting the door and turning off the lights.

 _You know, maybe Heaven is wrong. Maybe being like a Human isn't quite so bad. Humans are more considerate that I was told. I thought they'd be different. Selfish, annoying, greedy. But yet here is a total stranger. Showing compassion to me as if I was one of his own. The human concept of love is strange. But it's become something that I am slowly growing fonder to. Humanity, and humans truly were worth saving and watching for all those years._


	41. Chapter 41

_an: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while! I've been a bit busy.. I have to go into surgery today. So that's not gonna be fun. But I'll manage. Wish me luck! Anyways! I should have a new chapter out soon. Again I've been a bit caught up in prepping for said surgery. So yeah. Also I know my girlfriend doesn't read any of my works on here. I don't think at least. HEY KAYLA IF YOURE READING THIS. HIIIIIII. Anyways! Its me and my girlfriends one month anniversary, but I'm not gonna be able to celebrate it with her. So if you guys could give me some ideas on how I could make it up to her. I'd adore it. Thank you guys for reading and keeping up with me! Love you guys~!_

Sincerely,

Thefallenpoet


	42. Chapter 42

_an:So I'm gonna tell you guys the story of after I got my colonoscopy and my endoscopy (I ended up getting both today) so I was high off my ass as you can imagine. (I'm still pretty out of it) so I guess I woke up a couple of time screaming about my desire for candy. So basically I was high off my ass screaming about how I wanted a lollipop. So after I was discharged I started walking to the car. Barely being able to walk a straight line. So I kept going on about how I really wanted a lollipop. Even though one of the nurses had given me a bag of jolly ranchers. Apparently I had my heart and mind set on getting a lollipop. So my mom said the gift shop might have been closed and I was upset. When we found out it wasn't we went to get me a lollipop. And well on the search for a lollipop in the gift shop I stumbled upon the stuffed animal section. Ment for babies and smol children. In which case I started petting all of them because they were very fluffy. So I had my heart set on an elephant plushie (which I got!) And then my mom started showing me other plushies. Such as pandas,giraffes. Ect. So I picked and hugged the elephant and panda as hard as I could not daring to let them go. Then my mom told me I could only get 1. And well being fucking high off my ass. I started crying. I was standing in the middle of a gift shop. Crying because I wanted both the stuffed animals. I was so high that I started crying. I'm fricken 16. How hilarious do you think it was for the clerk to just be staring at me as my dad is trying to calm me down as I'm just kinda standing there crying in my captain America hoodie with my punk rock hair style and combat boots. That must have been a sight. So we went to the counter in which I was given more than one concerned glares from the cashier and we left. As I continued my drug fueled triad.. That must have been fucking hilarious to watch. Anyways! I'm out of the hospital. I'm doing okay. Slowly recovering but doing just fine ~ love you guys ~_

 _Sincerely_

 _Thefallenpoet (sorry about being M.I.A)_


	43. Chapter 43

_an: hey guys! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. But I'm just here to say... Today is my birthday! C: haha! ~ its been a pretty good birthday so far~ anyways thanks for reading and keeping updated ~_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Thefallenpoet_


	44. Chapter 44

_An: I'm absolutely disgusted by the actions in Orlando, Florida._ _My heart goes out to the victims as well as the victim's families. There was no reason for this kind of violence. Gun laws need fucking changed in the U.S. there is no reason that in the past year we've had 133 mass shootings. We had 372 in 2015, that's one for almost every day of the year. That's disgusting. Something fucking needs done about this. I just got back from my city's pride parade, that's why I'm just now posting about this, but I still can't wrap my mind around this._

 _My heart also goes out to the family of Miss Christina Grimmie, who was shot following one of her live shows in Orlando._

 _My heart is deeply saddened and I pray for the best for the families of all those effected._


	45. Chapter 45

_an:_ _I am unbelievably pissed. I have been fostering my baby cousin for almost half a year now. Her mother is a drug addict and has already lost 2 of her kids. Well last month cys (child services) was supposed to file aggravated circumstances meaning she hasn't seen her child in 6 months (did I mention she was on the run for 3 shop lifting charges) meaning she couldn't take her child back either. Well recently we found out our case worker has been lying to us for two months! She never filed aggravated circumstances. So legally the drug addict, prostitute, criminal could take her child back at any time. I am unbelievably pissed. I'm done. I'm so fucking done_ _~thefallenpoet_


	46. Chapter 46

_an: hey guys, god I am so so sorry for not updating in a while. I don't own a laptop so I work primarily off my phone, and I got a new phone not too long ago and couldn't recover my files til just a few days ago. Sorry for the delay_

 _._

 **disclaimer: I don't own Dan or Phil or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter**

 **Phan Horror movie**

 **.**

"So what are we watching?" Phil said sitting on the couch cuddled up next to Dan. "Friday the 13th. Its a classic!" Dan said turning on the movie. About 30 minutes into the movie Dan felt something tickle his side. "Phil what are you doing?" He picked his head up out of Dan's side. "I don't want to watch this anymore..." "why are you scared?" he said in a babyish voice "NO! I'm not scared i just really don't like this movie thats all." . On screen The killer ripped a girl's head off making Phil scrunch back into Dan's side. "Im sorry Phil. Do you want me to turn it off?" Dan said rubbing Phil's back to give him some sense of security. "No no its fine." They sat on the couch and watched the rest of the movie. Well atleast Dan did. Phil stuck his head out to try to watch it a couple times.

.

"Goodnight Phil" Dan said walking into his room and shutting off the lights. " Night Dan." Phil said walking into his. He walked in and closed the door only to be greeted by absolute Darkness. "Phil its just a movie. its just a movie" he told himself as he took of his skinny jeans and hopped into bed. He tried closing his eyes only to be greeted with nightmare after nightmare. "Dan?" Phil said peeking into Dan's room "Its almost midnight what do you need?" "Um is it okay if i sleep with you tonight. Its cold in my room and stuff and..." He said standing in the door frame of Dan's room. "Get over here you scaredy cat." "I wasn't scared!" Phil said hopping into bed with Dan. "Phil you are the worst liar ever" He said giving Phil a kiss goodnight. Phil cuddled into Dan's chest just underneath his chin. Dan fell asleep soon after he heard Phil snoring softly. "Next time you're picking the movie"


	47. Chapter 47

_an: hi guys, I apologized for the delay. I had broken my wrist recently so I was unable to write. And I thought today would be a good day to update. Its been a terrible day for everyone. POC, LGBTQ+, Muslims, women, just everyone. We elected a terrible terrible man as president so I thought I'd update to bring some cheer. Love you guys, stay safe._

 ** _warning: I don't own Dan or Phil_**

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING: this story deals with depression, depressive topics ,and suicide please proceed with caution._**

 ** _The National Suicide Prevention Lifeline 1- 800-273-8255_**

 ** _Crisis text line: text: 741-741_**

 ** _The Trevor project: (866) 488-7386_**

 ** _Trans lifeline: US: (877) 565-8860 Canada: (877) 330-6366_**

 **** ** _Phan nightmare_**

Dan woke up in a cold sweat as he looked around his horrified. Holy shit another nightmare. That's what the 7th time this week? "If this keeps up I'm never gonna get any sleep." Dan said to himself as he flopped back down onto his pillow and tried falling sleep again.

.

"Hey Dan can you pass me the flour?" Phil screamed across the kitchen. "Huh?" Dan said shooting awake off the kitchen table. "Can you grab me the flour?" Phil repeated. "Yeah.. Um sure." Dan said standing up and wobbling over to the cabniet. He grabbed the flour and started walking towards Phil. He collapsed halfway and sent up a puff of flour into the air. "Woah woah!" Phil said running over and picking him up. "Jesus Dan." He said try to check for a pulse. He found one a breathed a sigh of relief. Okay so he was just sleeping. "Come on youre going to bed." Phil said heaving Dan's arms over his shoulder and pulling him through the living room and into the hallway. "Come on almost there." Phil said kicking open his bedroom door. "There you go. Sleep tight Dan." Phil said tucking Dan into his bed. "Night Dan. Sleep tight." Phil said kissing his head and exiting the room.


	48. Chapter 48

_an:_ _gaaaaah, I hate finals week. I dont have time to write or do anything! I'm sorry for the lateness of uploading, and if you follow my other story 'guardian soulmate' I promise an update will come shortly. Thank you for being patient! Enjoy!_

 ** _PHAN STARING CONTEST_**

 _"Im starving,where the freaking food." Dan said sinking down into the small sectional booth. "Im sure it will be out soon enough." "Im tired of waiting I'm getting bored. My phone fucking died too so I'm completely bored."_

 _"I dont know how to entertain you daniel." Phil said grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks for that."_

 _"I have an idea. I challenge you to a staring contest!" Phil quietly shouted. "Why you're obviously gonna win." "C'mon Mr grump butt lets play!" "fine."_

 _"Okay 3...2...1..." Dan said closing his eyes "Go!" Phil said as both of their eyes shot open. They were both hunched over the table staring into each others eyes. everyone who saw them probably thought they were weirdos. Which they are. "hey daaan your eyes are watering. Whats wrong need to blink?" "As if I'm a master at not blinking. I mean if weeping angles were to come to earth i need to be prepared." "Ahh you nerd." Phil said tearing up as well. Dans eyes started burning and were extremley watery. "fuck i need a way to cheat" Dan thought to himself. He moved in closer tilting his head slightly then pushed his lips onto Phil's. Phil immediately closed his eyes and happily gave into Dan's kiss. "You blink Lester" Dan said pulling away from the kiss. "shut up you cheated!" "All's far in love and war Phil."_

 _"So what do you want because you won?" "hmmm. I want a kiss from the world cutest guy." "Well then you better go find him." "Im afraid i already have. He has these bright blue eyes and dark black hair. He has to wear contacts even though hes adorable in glasses and his name is Phil. Oh wait thats you." Dan said giggling at his own joke. "You're a nerd" Phil said leaning in to kiss Dan. He gave his a peck on the lips but as soon as he dis their food arrived. "Enjoy!" The waitress said before walking away. "Well that killed my win." Dan said glumly. "Don't worry ill repay you later." Phil said devilishly smiling before picking up his fork._


	49. Chapter 49

_an: double upload? Why not._

 _ **Phan Thunderstorm**_

"Um Dan? are you still up?" Phil said sneaking into Dan's room. "Phil its 3 Am what could you possibly want at this hour?" "Its nothing I'm fine. Have a good night." Phil said dragging his blanket and pillow back towards the door. He was half way across the room when lighting flashed throughout the sky bringing along a loud clap of thunder. Phil dropped to his knees holding his ears tightly. "Phil are you alright?" "Phil?" He said turning on his bedside lamp and hopping out if his bed. "are you okay?" Dan said grabbing Phil's arm. "yeah yeah I'm fine. its just..." "Phil you're scared of thunder aren't you." Dan said cutting off Phil He didn't respond he only sat there in silence. "come here, lets go to sleep." Dan said picking Phil up bridal style putting one arm on his back and one under his knees. .

"Goodnight Dan." Phil said snuggling into Dan's side "Goodnight Phil." Dan said turning of the light and wrapping his arms around Phil pulling him in closer. "Its okay to be scared Phil but just remember I'll be here for you."


End file.
